


Kiss The Stars

by SagieSadie1994



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagieSadie1994/pseuds/SagieSadie1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls from different worlds, one from a world of vampires and one oblivious to the fact that they exist, they bond and form a powerful friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charlie

I remember when I was taken into care, I was five, my mother and father died in a bad car crash, I was staying with a child minder when the hospital called, I had no-one to live with so I had to go into a childrens home.  
Everyone was so nice, I would either read or play in the play ground, everything changed one snowy November day.  
"Charlie, Charlie, wake up." Sally; a careworker said, I rubbed my eyes.  
"Hi Sally," I said and started sucking my thumb, Sally smiled.  
"Guess what, there's a family coming today." Sally smiled, I smiled and ran to my wardrobe and looked for my clothes, a Minnie Mouse Deluxe Dress with bracelets, I took my plaits out and let Sally brush them out.  
"What if they don't pick me? What if they pick one of the prettier ones?" I asked anxiously.  
"Your beautiful, I'm sure they will." Sally said taking my pajamas off and helping me get dressed in my dress and tights, I went to brush my teeth and I put on my boots and jewellery and one of the older girls put gold glittery nail polish on my nails and gold eyeshadow on my eyelids and I put on my hat and bangles  
I ran down into the dining room and ate my toast and cereal carefully and went to the sitting room pulling out a book of fairy tales.  
I must've got lost in the book because I didn't notice the beautiful woman with white hair come into the room.  
"Hello." a melody of a voice said, I looked up to see the woman who was pale and had dark green eyes.  
"Hi." I smiled, the woman smiled back, she looked like a model.  
"What's your name then?" she asked.  
"My name is Charlie, not Charlotte or Charice, Charlie." I stated, the woman let out a musical laugh.  
"Nice to meet you Charlie, I'm Sulpicia, I'm here with my husband Aro looking for a little girl to adopt, but I think I found the perfect one, my you look pretty in your dress and matching hat." the woman said, I beamed at her.  
"Ah Sulpicia my dear, there you are." a man with long black hair said, I looked at him, cocking my head slightly.  
"Oh sorry Aro, I thought I'd take a look around." Sulpicia said, he smiled and looked at me.  
"Hello young one, what's your name?" the man asked.  
"My name is Charlie, not Charlotte, not Charice, Charlie." I stated again, he smiled.  
"Nice to meet you." he smiled, I smiled back.  
"Aro, she's perfect." Sulpicia said.  
"She is, I'll go talk to the woman now." Aro smiled and left to find Matron.  
"He's nice." I said, Sulpicia smiled at me.  
"He is." Sulpicia said and followed Aro,  
~LATER THAT DAY~  
"Well, that's that, I hope you'll be happy with her Mr and Mrs Volturi." I heard Sally say.  
"We will." Sulpicia said.  
"Charlie? Would you like to come with me?" Matron asked.  
"Why?" I replied.  
"Mr and Mrs Volturi have agreed to adopt you." she smiled and went to Aro and hugged his legs.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I sung, Aro smiled down at me and from there my new life started.  
~11 YEARS LATER~  
"Jane where are you?" I said stalking the halls of the castle looking for my friend, I was trying to persuade her to wear jeans.  
"Charlie?" I heard Alec say, Alec is my boyfriend, when I arrived at the castle, Alec was a bit weird with me at first but when I found out they were Vampires, mom and dad explained it to me.  
"Hey Alec, where's your sister?" I asked.  
"Not entirely sure, why, she refusing to wear jeans?" Alec smirked holding me close, I smiled, "You go get dressed, I'll find her." he added, I turned around and saw what he was wearing, he looked great.  
"Wow, you look great!" I said, he smiled at me with dark blue eyes, blue contacts over red eyes.  
"Go." he said, I kissed his cheek and ran back to my bedroom.  
I went to my radio and put it on.  
"Hello and Good morning to Capital FM, it's a nice sunny day here in Volterra, to kick things off here's Flo Ridas latest hit 'Blow My Whistle." the DJ said, I smiled and went to my walk in closet  
I pulled out my clothes; a Tyler Carter Leave Your Love T-Shirt, a pair of LOVEsick Red Acid Wash Skinny Jeans, my Disney Lilo & Stitch No-Show Socks and my Disney The Little Mermaid Ariel & Flounder Combat Boots, my make up, shoes and accesories and got dressed while I sung along to 'Call Me Maybe'

Just then there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in!" I said and Jane walked in looking grumpy and wearing this  
"I hate you." she stated, I smiled and grabbed my bag.  
"C'mon, let's go." I said and me, Jane and Alec set off to say our goodbyes.  
We got to the Throne room and everyone was talking amongst themselves.  
"Ah Charlie, are you off to school?" dad asked,  
"Yeah dad, and I've got work straight after so I'll be home around sixish." I said hugging him.  
"Alright, stay safe, I'll have Alec pick you up." dad said,  
"OK, bye pops." I said to Marcus.  
"Goodbye." he said giving me a soft smile.  
"See ya face ache," I said to Caius, he gave me a sarcastic smile.  
"C'mon before he kills you." Alec laughed and we left.  
~AT THE SCHOOL~  
Me, Alec and Jane were talking when the teacher came in.  
"Alright everyone settle down, it's Monday and I have a hangover." Mr Whitehall said.  
"Typical." Jane muttered, me and Alec laughed, just then a blonde girl entered the door.  
"Hi, is this History?" she asked, she was wearing a blue crop top, a floral mini skirt with a denim jacket and military boots.  
"Yes, just sit down wherever and don't be noisy, I'm nursing a hangover." Mr Whitehall said.  
"Sure." The girl said and made her way to the empty seat next to me.  
"Hi." I said.  
"Hi." she said back, she had a western accent, Oklahoma? I could tell we were gonna be friends.


	2. The New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new girl joins Volterra High. will she get along with Charlie, Jane and Alec? Stay tuned to find out.

~TERRI'S POV~  
I made my way to an empty desk next to two blonde girls and a boy with dark floppy hair, I smiled at them,  
"Hi." I said cheerily.  
"Hi." the one blonde girl said.  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked, the blonde girl shook her head.  
"You new?" the boy asked.  
"Yeah, moved here from Oklahoma." I said sitting down.  
"Cool, I'm Charlie, this is Jane and Alec, they're my sister and brother." the girl said.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Terri." I said,  
"What a pretty name." Charlie smiled, I smiled back.  
"I moved here with my mom, dad, brother, two sisters and her Irish boyfriend." I said.  
"Cool, we got quite a big family ourselves." Jane said.  
"I love big families." I grinned, just then a bunch of girls came up to us.  
"You must be the new girl, I'm Becky, this is Tiffany, Genevieve and Lola, we want you to sit with us instead of these losers." a blonde girl said, I looked at her.  
"I'd rather be a loser than a Katie Price wanna be." I said, half the class cheered, even Mr Whitehall looked surprised, Becky glared at me.  
"Listen Dorothy, you’re crossing a line." she spat.  
"I'm just stating, I'd rather be friends with these guys than you, oh and FYI, Dorothy is from Kansas." I said, then the gang of girls walked away.  
"Wow, no-one ever stood up to Becky like that before." Charlie said, I shrugged.  
"It's no big." I smiled.  
"So when did you get here?" Jane asked.  
"Friday, it was havoc, we thought we lost Lily's bags back home." I laughed, Charlie laughed with me, I pulled out my Iphone.  
"You like Nightmare Before Christmas?" Charlie asked smiling.  
"I love it!" I said.  
"Me too!" Charlie said and we were both belting out 'Sally's Song.' while giggling, Alec and Jane clapped.  
"You’re funny, I like you." Jane said smiling.  
"Thanks." I smiled back.  
"Would you like to hang out with us sometime?" Charlie asked.  
"Sure." I said, "I mean not right away I have to get settled and everything." I added.  
"Of course." Jane said, all the talking turned to silence when the Vice Principle walked in,  
"Whitehall, hungover again?" he asked.  
"No sir." he lied, I put my phone away quickly.  
"Well I've come in here to talk to the Winter Ball committee." the vice principle said,  
"What is it sir?" Charlie asked.  
"Meeting after school, 3-4." he replied.  
"Sir, I can't do after school, I got work." Charlie said.  
"But your the organizer, you need to be there." the vice principle said in a patronizing tone and left, Charlie started shouting swearwords in Italian.  
"Oi watch your language!" Mr Whitehall sniggered.  
"I should really talk to Demetri about teaching you those words." Alec sighed.  
"Who's Demetri?" I asked.  
"My cousin." Charlie said quickly, "I need to make a call to Michaela, tell her I'll be late." she added, getting up and stepping out of the class room.  
"She's awesome." I said, Jane and Alec nodded as if they agreed with me.  
"She is, so where are you living?" Alec asked.  
"Oh not far, just down the road." I said, "I'm having a house warming party tomorrow night if you wanna come along." I said.  
"We'll talk to our dad about it." Jane said smiling, I nodded and Charlie came back in.  
"She said no problem, if it's only for an hour." Charlie said sitting down.  
"We were just talking, your invited to my house warming party tomorrow night." I said.  
"Great, I'll have to speak to my dad, but there's no reason he'll say no." Charlie smiled.  
"Great!" I said and grabbed my note book and scribbled my number, my skype address and Facebook address on a piece of paper and gave it to Charlie, "That's my Facebook, Skype and phone number." I said.  
"Great!" Charlie beamed, I smiled at her.  
"So, are you triplets?" I asked.  
"Yeah, our mom was hoping for three girls but, Alice turned out to be Alec." Jane said.  
"He looks like Justin Bieber." I said, Jane and Charlie sputtered out laughing,  
"That's a new one." Charlie giggled.  
"Alright, alright that's enough." Mr Whitehall said, "Off to your next lesson, go on you horrible lot." he added.  
"What lesson is next?" I asked.  
"Science!" Charlie said excitedly and I followed her, Jane and Alec to Science.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Twilight Saga, or the characters used, I own Terri, Charlie and other original characters, I do not own the face claims of Terri and Charlie (Carrie Underwood and Hayden Panettiere)


	3. After School

Today was a brilliant day, Terri sat by us all day, even waited for me during our meeting.  
"Terri!" I exclaimed, Terri gave me a huge grin.  
"I didn't want you going to work alone, so I thought I'd walk with you." Terri said, I smiled.  
"Thanks," I said and she kept smiling, "You're a smiley person aren't you?" I asked.  
"I know, it's one of my traits, so what was the meeting about?" Terri asked.  
"The Winter Ball." I shrugged.  
"Sounds exciting," Terri smiled, I smiled back as we headed to the mall,"Are we going to the mall?" she asked.  
"Yep." I said.  
"But I thought you had work." Terri asked looking confused.  
"I work at Lipsy." I grinned, Terri nodded approvingly as we headed to Lipsy, "I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow." I added.  
"You will, see you later Charlie." Terri smiled,  
"See you later." I said and walked into Lipsy.  
"There you are, we got some new stock in, could you put them up please?" Michaela asked.  
"Sure." I said putting my belongings in the staff cupboard and went straight to work.  
"So how was school?" Michaela asked,  
"Oh you know, same old, there was a new girl there today and we clicked just like that." I said stocking the bags.  
"Ah so you got a new friend?" Michaela asked.  
"Yep, she moved here from Oklahoma." I mentioned.  
"Wow, that's a big move." Michaela said.  
"I know." I said.  
~TERRI'S POV~  
I got in through the door and sighed.  
"I'm home!" I yelled.  
"Hey sweetie." my brother said.  
"Hey dude." I said to my brother Josh giving him a high five, I went up to my bedroom and plonked myself onto the bed.  
"Theresa? Is that you?" I heard my mother ask.  
"Yes mom it's me, who else?" I said sarcastically, I hated being called Theresa.  
"Ah, did you have a good day at school?" she asked coming into my room.  
"Yep, I made three new friends." I said getting out some forms, "You need to sign these, where's Danny and Melissa?" I asked.  
"Alright dear, um I think they went out." my mother said walking out, I laid back on my bed.  
"She gone?" I heard a Irish accent ask, I got up from my bed and went into my bathroom and saw Danny and Melissa, Melissa was wearing Danny's shirt and Danny was just in his jeans.  
"Oh, you haven't being doing it in my bed were you?" I asked.  
"No, we were doing it on the sofa and we heard your mam, so we kinda ran for it." Danny said, I smiled and shook my head.  
"So how was your first day? Make any friends?" Melissa asked sitting down on my bed, I kept smiling.  
"I made three, Jane, Alec and Charlie." I said,  
"A girl and two boys?" Danny asked.  
"No, a boy and two girls you fool." I said swatting him with my book.  
"Ow!" he said, I poked my tongue out and started reading.  
~CHARLIES POV~  
I started getting ready to go when Alec arrived,  
"Hey Handsome." I smiled,  
"Hey, you ready?" Alec asked.  
"Yeah just a minute, some kid unzipped one of the dresses on one of the mannequins," I said zipping up a black dress, "Now I'm ready, Michaela! I'm going now!" I said.  
"See you tomorrow Charlie!" Michaela said and I left with Alec.  
"So anything interesting happen while I was at work?" I asked.  
"Uh...Oh yeah, Athenodora has been thrown out." he whispered into my ear.  
"No! What for?" I asked.  
"Cheated on Caius." he stated.  
"What a jerk." I said and held Alec's hand.  
"I know, so now he's in a foul mood." Alec said.  
"Isn't he always?" I asked giggling.  
"A really, really foul mood." Alec said, I nodded.  
"What did you think of Terri?" I asked.  
"She's cool, very funny and sexy." Alec said, I grinned, "Oh I asked your father about the party, he wants you to take Felix and Demetri with you." he added.  
"Won't you and Jane be enough?" I asked, he smiled and shook his head.  
"Apparently not, we do need to keep up appearances." Alec said.  
"Very well." I sighed, he picked me up and kissed me.  
"Your beautiful when you admit defeat." Alec said, I giggled and we held hands all the way back to the clock tower.  
When we got there, we talked about the winter ball.  
"Do you think Jane will take Demetri?" I asked.  
"I think so, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the winter ball?" Alec asked.  
"I would love to." I said and we got to the throne room.  
"Hi everyone." I said, dad came over to me and smiled.  
"Hello my dear, how was your day?" he asked, before I could answer, he took my hand and read my thoughts, "You made a new friend?" he asked.  
"Yeah, her name's Terri, she moved here from Oklahoma." I smiled, my dad smiled back.  
"That's sweet." I heard my mother say.  
"Hey Mom." I grinned and hugged her when my father let go of my hand.  
"How was school and work?" she asked.  
"Slow." I said, "But worth it, I made a new friend." I grinned.  
"So I heard sweetheart, that's really nice of you." she smiled, I smiled back trying to stifle a yawn.  
"Someones tired." Felix said, I poked my tongue out but ended up yawning as well.  
"Go on, I'll bring you something up." mom said I nodded and walked to my room.  
When I got there, I threw my bag onto one of the sofas and got changed into my Navy Floral Print pajamas and I changed the skin on my Ipod and put my hair up in pigtails  
I plugged my headphones in and started listening to Katy Perry while I read the Vampire Diaries.  
After 15 minutes I heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" I said and took my headphones off, my mother walked in with a tray with a bowl of Tomato and Basil soup with bread and a glass of juice.  
"Here we are sweetheart." she smiled, I smiled back and started to eat, my mother glanced at my book and laughed.  
"The Vampire Diaries, oh my, what a pile of nonsense." my mother said, I smiled.  
"I know but I'm hooked!" I said smiling.  
"So, this girl, what is she like?" my mother asked.  
"She's funny, pretty, got attitude and we have the same interests!" I smiled, my mother smiled also.  
"Really? Well she sounds like a good friend, you should bring her around sometime." my mother smiled.  
"Really? Here, Here?" I asked.  
"Of course, I will talk to your father, him and Marcus shouldn't have a problem, but Caius..." my mother said, I nodded.  
"Thank you, thank you!" I said grinning.  
"You’re welcome." she said, I think I found a new best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Twilight Saga, or the characters used, I own Terri, Charlie and other original characters, I do not own the face claims of Terri and Charlie (Carrie Underwood and Hayden Panettiere)


	4. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is desperate to get Terri as her new best friend, will it work out?

I was fast asleep when Athenodora came back, it was one in the morning.  
"I thought I told you to get out!" I heard Caius roar, I woke up and rubbed my eyes and went to my door and opened it.  
"What's going on?" I yawned.  
"Nothing, just go back to bed Charlotte." Athenodora said.  
"Don't call me that!" I said.  
"Charlie, go back to bed, I can handle this," Caius said, I nodded and went back to my room and got into bed, just then Alec came in, only wearing sweat pants and a grey vest.  
"They wake you up?" he asked, I nodded.  
"I wish they were a bit quieter." I said snuggling up to Alec,  
"I know, I know." Alec said holding me close, I smiled, "Try to go back to sleep baby." he added, I nodded again and went back to sleep.  
SIX HOURS LATER  
"C'mon Charlie, time to wake up." I heard Alec say.  
"No, please don't leave me Doctor!" I muttered, Alec laughed.  
"I'm not quite the Doctor, but wake up please?" he asked, I opened my eyes and yawned.  
"Have they stopped?" I asked.  
"Around five this morning, I had to use my power on you so you wouldn't wake up." Alec said, I frowned at him.  
"I hate it when you do that." I said getting out of bed,  
"I know but I really didn't have a choice." Alec said, he was already dressed.  
"Alright, let me shower first though." I said, he nodded, I went into my bathroom and stripped and stepped into the shower, I turned it on and started washing and started singing.  
""You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,Being the way that you are is enough,Everyone else in the room can see it,Everyone else but you,  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,You don't know,Oh oh,You don't know you're beautiful,If only you saw what I can see,You'll understand why I want you so desperately,Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,You don't know,Oh oh,You don't know you're beautiful,Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful  
So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,To prove I'm right,I put it in a song,I don't know why,You're being shy,And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,  
Everyone else in the room can see it,Everyone else but you,Baby you light up my world like nobody else,The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na NaNa Na Na Na Na Na  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,You don't know,Oh oh,You don't know you're beautiful,  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,You don't know,Oh oh,You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,You don't know,Oh oh,You don't know you're beautiful,Oh oh,You don't know you're beautiful,Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful!" I sung, as soon as I finished washing, I grabbed one of my fluffy blue towels and wrapped it around myself and went back into my bedroom where there was a tray with a bowl of Lucky Charms on the bedside table and Alec by my bed smiling.  
"One Direction? Really?" Alec laughed, I went into my closet.  
"They're a good band!" I shouted, I dried off and started to get dressed.  
"They're annoying." Alec teased, I stepped out of my closet wearing my M MISSONI Emerald/Taupe V-Neck Cotton-Blend Pullover, my J Brand Denim Bliss Pieced Chrissy Mid-rise Flare Jeans and my Tan Woven Bead Cork Wedges, I sat on the bed and started eating the Lucky Charms and I switched on the radio.  
"Welcome to Capital FM! Today is a misrable start to the day in Volterra but chances of Sunny skies later, let's kick the morning off with 'Settle Down' by No Doubt!" the DJ said.  
"You look lovely." Alec said and kissed me, then Jane came into my room.  
"Hey, you ready?" she asked, I nodded.  
~AN HOUR LATER~  
I was looking out the window for Terri, we usually have English together like we did yesterday, just then she ran in looking adorable with her plaits still in her hair, I liked what she was wearing a Penny Dreadful Scorpion Print Dress and a pair of Black Overlay Pole Climber Boots.  
"Sorry I'm late. Car broke down. Had to run." Terri said taking a breath after each sentence and made her way to the seat.  
"Hey." me, Alec and Jane said.  
"Hey, Oh my god you got a Dalek necklace I want one." she said, I laughed.  
"Oh, me, and my brother and sister would love to come to your party tonight but my cousins are coming with me, I hope you don't mind." I said.  
"The more the merrier." Terri said and we started doing our English work.  
"So what time does the party start?" Alec asked.  
"Uh six thirty." Terri said, I nodded then yawned, "Late night?" she asked, I nodded slowly.  
"I'll be fine." I said.  
"I should warn you, my mother is a bit posh," Terri said.  
"Posh as in Posh Posh or Victoria Beckham Posh?" I asked, she laughed.  
"Posh posh." she said as she done her work.  
"I was talking to my mom last night, she said I can bring you around any time." I smiled, she smiled back.  
"That's great." she said.  
"Oh and in order to be my best friend, I have to ask you a few questions." I said.  
"shoot." she smiled.  
"David Tennent or Matt Smith?" I asked.  
"As the doctor?" Terri asked,  
"As the Doctor." I said.  
"Matt Smith." Terri stated.  
"Torchwood or Sarah Jane Adventures?" I asked.  
"Both." she replied, I smiled.  
"Rose Tyler or The Ponds?" I asked.  
"The Ponds." she said.  
"Last but not least, Whitney Housten, dead or alive?" I asked.  
"Alive." Terri said, I smiled and hugged her,  
"Welcome to Volterra best friend!" I said, Terri smiled and hugged me back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Twilight Saga, or the characters used, I own Terri, Charlie and other original characters, I do not own the face claims of Terri and Charlie (Carrie Underwood and Hayden Panettiere)


	5. House Warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gets invited to Terri's house warming party and Caius tells Charlie some hopefully good news.

I managed to beg Michaela to give me the day off, she was more than happy to really because the water pipes broke in the staff room and the whole store flooded, me, Alec and Jane were walking home.  
"They were good questions!" I retorted, Jane laughed.  
"They were Doctor Who related!" Alec said,  
"What's wrong with Doctor Who?" I asked.  
"I remember when you were seven, you asked for a TARDIS." Jane laughed.  
"I still want one actually." I laughed, Jane and Alec laughed with me as we got to the Castle.  
"Home sweet home." Jane said.  
"I have no idea what to wear!" I whined,  
"You look fabulous in whatever you wear." Alec said kissing me.  
"I know what I'm wearing." Jane said.  
"If it's your Volturi uniform your not coming." I teased.  
"You'll have to wait and see." Jane said smiling as we entered the elevator, I closed my eyes as I hated elevators, when the elevator stopped, I got out and sighed.  
“I don’t know why your afraid of them.” Alec teased.  
“They’re evil.” I said as we made our way to the throne room, I went straight to my father and hugged him.  
“Hi.” I said smiling,  
“Hello my dear how was school  
"It was...OK." I said.  
"Just OK?" He asked,  
"Alright, I was half asleep for most of the day thanks to a certain couple that decided to argue this morning." I said glaring at Caius.  
"That wasn't my fault, she knew she wasn't welcome back here!" Caius said.  
"God, I remember when I was brought back here, what was it she called me?" I asked.  
"A infernal brat." Caius answered, I grimiced at the thought.  
"Thanks for the reminder." I muttered looking down at my nails.  
"C'mon, you need to get glamourous for tonight." Jane said nearly dragging me away,  
"Hey, hey! Alright don't pull my arm off!" I said walking with her, I heard my father chuckle before going towards to bed chambers.  
“So, what are you wearing?” Jane asked going into my closet.  
“I don’t know, something classy, but sexy at the same time.” I said turning on the radio just as ‘Call Me Maybe’ came on.  
“OK, we need some help, stay here.” Jane said, I laid back on my bed and heard a knock on my door.  
“It’s open.” I said, then Caius came in, I sat up and widened my eyes, “Caius, what a surprise!”  
“Yes, I know,” he chuckled, I narrowed my eyes.  
“What do you want? I asked.  
“Just a moment of your time.” He said, I lead him over to my sofa and turned down the radio.  
“So what’s on your mind?” I asked.  
“I overheard your mother talking to your father about letting you have a friend over.” He said, I nodded.  
“Yeah, her name’s Terri, she moved here from Oklahoma, she’s kinda like me, only she has parents that are alive.” I said, Caius patted my shoulder sympathetically.  
“Well, even though I don’t agree with your father most of the time...I’m going to let you have her here.” Caius said, I beamed at him and hugged him.  
“Thank you!” I said then pulled away, he seemed alarmed  
when I hugged him, I grinned at him and just then Heidi, Jane and my mother came in.  
"Caius, I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave." my mother said, he nodded and left.  
"What did he want?" Jane asked.  
"To tell me he's fine with Terri coming here." I grinned, my mother hugged me.  
"Just make sure she doesn't find out about us." my mother warned, I nodded.  
"I will." I said, Heidi was rifling through my closet.  
"OK, how about this nice bandau tulip dress with your Louboutin heels and blazer from Hollister and Co?" Heidi asked, I smiled and nodded.  
"Sure!" I smiled, I went to my bathroom and started running a bath, I put in one of my favourite bubble bath mixes and went back to my bedroom and laid out the outfit on my bed.  
"I'm so excited!" I said and started lining up my make up, my mother smiled and hugged me.  
"I'm glad you got a best friend outside the Volturi sweetheart." she said, I grinned and went into my bathroom and stopped the hot water and put some cold in, I lit some of my candles which smelt of Oranges and cherry blossoms, I took off my clothes and stepped in the bath and relaxed while some music played from my Ipod in the speakers, I washed my hair and my body, then got out wrapping a towel around myself, I went into my wardrobe and changed into some pajamas.  
my mother dried my hair and put in some heated rollers, Jane put my facemask on me while I sorted my nails out,  
"Your going to look so beautiful." Heidi said.  
"Guy's, it's only a house warming party." I laughed as I painted my nails.  
"I know but your always beautiful." my mother said.  
"Thanks Mom." I smiled and felt the mask getting harder.  
"Don't move your face, otherwise the mask will crack." Jane said and went to get ready herself.  
"If the mask is hard, it's time for it to come off!" I said and went to wash the mask off, when I washed it off, I patted my face dry and went back to my vanity and let Heidi do my make up while my mother did my hair until it looked like this.  
"Wow mom, it looks incredible!" I said getting up and hugging her, Jane smiled as she went to get ready herself, after Heidi and my mother left, I got changed into the outfit Heidi picked out."Wow, you look gorgeous." Alec smirked, I looked at him, he was wearing dress pants, a grey shirt and shoes.  
"Why thank you, you look rather dashing yourself." I said and kissed him, he kissed me back and smiled into the kiss.  
"If you smudge that make up Heidi will kill you." Jane said coming back in, I was kinda jealous of Jane and Alec, they can get changed like super quick, I asked my father if I have to be changed, I have to wait until I'm eighteen, I didn't mind, Jane looked glamourous in her dress  
"We ready to go?" I asked, the others nodded, we walked to the throne room where both Felix and Demetri wolf whistled at me and Jane.  
"Cheeky boys." Jane laughed, then my father put his serious face on.  
"You keep Charlie safe from harm, otherwise there will be consequences." my father said warningly to Felix and Demetri, "Same goes for you Alec."  
"Don't worry Master Aro, I will keep Charlie safe if the three idiots don't follow through." Jane said,  
"Suck up!" I half sneezed, my father chuckled and hugged me.  
"Have a nice time." he said kissing my forehead, I smiled and nodded.  
"Thanks dad, see you later." I said and left with basically the whole guard,  
It was quite a walk to Terri's house but then we got there and knocked on the door and a blonde woman about 21 answered.  
"Yes? Hello?" she asked, I stepped forward.  
"Hi, I must have the wrong house, I'm looking for Terri Hudson." I said, the girl smiled and Terri peeked over the girls shoulder.  
"Hi guys whoa..." Terri said and looked up at Felix.  
"Hi Ter, these are my cousins Felix and Demetri." I said, I like what she was wearing; a Blue Bandage Bodycon Mini Dress and a pair of Pale Blue Laser Cut Woven Trim Wedges and she had her hair up half up, half down and it was curly  
"Oh well that was my sister Lily, I have another sister named Melissa as well but she's around here somewhere, come in! You must be freezing." Terri said and we all walked in and we had a brilliant time with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Twilight Saga, or the characters used, I own Terri, Charlie and other original characters, I do not own the face claims of Terri and Charlie (Carrie Underwood and Hayden Panettiere)


	6. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flood in school means a day off for our two girls, but what will it bring?

I woke up to my alarm the next morning, it was Wednesday, I heard my text alert, I picked up my phone and seen that it was Charlie.  
'School flooded, day off while they clean it up, meet me by Cafe Nero at 11.'the text said, I put my phone back on the table and turned over and went back to sleep.  
~CHARLIE'S POV~  
I had a nice lie in this morning I woke up and looked at the time. it was quarter to eleven.  
"Shit!" I said and got up, I ran into my bathroom, I pulled off my pyjamas and got in my shower, I showered and stepped out, I put on my Lipsy shirt and tracksuit and sneakers and ran out.  
I had to dodge Jane so I wouldn't fall, my father saw me running and grabbed me.  
"What's the rush my dear?" he asked  
"Late. Meeting. Terri." I said, he nodded, I ran off again.  
"Be careful!" he shouted, I heard him and did a thumbs up.  
~TERRI'S POV~  
I got dressed in my Green Plaid Bleached Out Top, my LOVEsick Black Floral Lace Fishnet Tights, my LOVEsick Black And Grey Marble Shorts and my Black Floral Lined Combat Boots as soon as I got up and showered, I was in the middle of doing my make up when my sister came in  
"Aren't you meant to be in school?" she asked.  
"Aren't you meant to be at work?" I replied, she went to say something then walked off, I looked at the time, it was quarter to eleven, I finished doing my make up and put on my Weekend I Love You Watchman Beanie and Black And Grey Zipper Hooded Jacket and left  
I left the house and made my way to Cafe Nero, Charlie wasn't there yet so I ordered a cappacino to go, I went to stand outside, it was getting colder and colder each day, Halloween was around the corner as well, I then saw Charlie running as if her life depended on it and she tripped and fell in the fountain as she stopped, I ran over to her and helped her out.  
"I'm here!" she spluttered.  
"Yes and your very wet." I said taking my coat off and put it on her, "Lead the way." I said.  
~CHARLIE'S POV~  
I lead her to the castle, her eyes widened.  
"You live here?" Terri asked, I nodded, my teeth chattering.  
"Can we go inside now please?" I asked, she nodded and we went inside, I lead her to the throne room.  
"So you live here?" she asked again.  
"It was passed down my family for years," I lied, she nodded, we saw Gianna and I nodded to her and we went into the throne room.  
"Ah Charlie dear...whatever happened?" my father asked.  
"Hey dad, no damage, I was running and when I went to stop, I tripped and fell in the fountain." I said, my father chuckled.  
"You must be Terri, hello my dear, I'm Charlie's father Aro." he said to her, she smiled  
"Hi." she smiled, then her eyes went towards Caius, Caius seemed alarmed and got up and ran away, she frowned and took off her hat.  
"Why don't we go up to my room? I need to shower and change." I said quickly, my father nodded and me and Terri went to my bedroom.  
"Who was the guy that ran away?" Terri asked.  
"My older brother," I lied taking her to the bed chambers.  
"He's pretty cute." she said, I smirked as I opened the double doors to my room.  
"Make yourself at home." I said as I went into the bathroom.  
~15 MINUTES LATER~  
I wrapped a towel around myself and went into my walk in wardrobe, Terri was happy reading a book of Edgar Allen Poe poems, I got dressed in my LOVEsick Red Spray Super Skinny Jeans and my Minions Banana T-Shirt and put on some jewellery and went to my vanity to dry my hair, I turned on the radio and smiled as Katy Perry's 'Wide Awake' came on, I heard Terri sing along and I did my make up.  
"What is that guys name anyway?" I heard Terri ask.  
"Caius." I replied,  
"Why did he run away?" she asked again.  
"He can be a huge jerk." I half lied.  
"Oh." she said.  
"Wanna play guitar hero?" I asked, she nodded.  
"Sure!" she replied, I set it up and gave her a guitar.  
"Which song?" I asked.  
"Hit Me With Your Best Shot." she replied, I nodded and we started playing and we sung along, I was the Guitar Hero champ in this place, I beat Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri, but Terri was beating me!  
"What the heck?!" I laughed, Terri was a pro!  
"I beat everyone in my family at this game." Terri said as the song finished, my jaw dropped.  
"You cheated!" I teased, Terri laughed and put her hands up.  
"Sorry." she said, I smiled.  
"Don't worry, it was about time someone beat me, I'm gonna grab some drinks, you OK here on your own?" I asked, Terri nodded, I left the room and went not to the kitchen but to Caius's bed chamber, I knocked on his door.  
"Enter." I heard him say, I went inside.  
"We need to talk." I said.  
"What about?" he asked.  
"About what went on in the throne room? That was really rude!" I said.  
"I don't want to talk about it." he muttered.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Doesn't matter." he said, I was getting pissed.  
"You can tell me." I said.  
"SHE'S MY MATE ALRIGHT?!" He roared, my jaw dropped.  
"Well...isn't that wizard?" I muttered, he sighed.  
"I'm sorry." he said.  
"It's fine." I replied, "You chose great, she is beautiful." I added.  
"She is yes." Caius said.  
"You gotta tell her...Invite her to the Halloween Ball!" I said.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Invite her to the Halloween Ball! It'll be Masquerade and Terri is your blood singer after all!" I said.  
"Alright, I will." he said, I grinned and got to the door,  
"What are you waiting for? C'mon!" I said.  
"What? Now?" he asked, I nodded.  
"The ball is next week!" I said, I grabbed his hand and ran to my room.  
"Hey Charlie! Oh, hi." Terri said putting her phone down.  
"Terri this is my older brother Caius, he's got something to ask you." I smiled.  
"Terri, my family usually holds a Halloween Ball and I was thinking...would you like to accompany me?" he asked, Terri's cheeks flushed as she nodded.  
"I'd love to." she said, he smiled and left the room  
"We got some shopping to do." I sung and me and Terri grabbed our coats and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Twilight Saga, or the characters used, I own Terri, Charlie and other original characters, I do not own the face claims of Terri and Charlie (Carrie Underwood and Hayden Panettiere)


End file.
